1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an angle adjusting device for a circular saw with a table, and more particularly to an angle adjusting device for a circular saw, in which a bevel angle of a saw blade for cutting a workpiece laid on a table may be adjusted as desired. The present invention also relates to a compound miter saw with a turn table.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In general, in a circular saw with a table which is so called compound miter saw, a table having a central portion on which a workpiece is to be laid is rotatably mounted thereon. The circular saw is composed of an operating arm which may be held in an upright position and a fall down position relative to the table and a saw blade mounted on the operating arm. A bevel angle and a miter angle of the circular saw is adjustable as desired.
In such a circular saw with a table, in general, the bevel angle of the saw blade is set at angles of 0.degree. and 45.degree.. More specifically, in the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a fastening bolt f which penetrates an elongated circular hole e formed in a movable support member d for supporting an operating arm is fastened to a screw hole c formed in a fixed support member b fixed to a table a, so that when the fastening bolt f is located at one of both the ends of the elongated hole e, the bevel angle is set at 0.degree. or 45.degree.. In addition, an adjusting screw g which passes through the movable support member d toward the elongated hole e is brought into abutment with the fastening bolt f so as to perform fine adjustment of the set angles.
However, in the conventional angle adjusting device, since the adjusting screw g is brought into abutment with the fastening bolt f for fastening and loosening the fixed support member b and the movable support member d to adjust the set angle at 0.degree. or 45.degree., the adjusting screw g is in abutment with the fastening bolt f loosened upon the angle selection so that the angular displacement would be generated corresponding to an idle pitch of the screw portion generated by the loosening operation. Accordingly, if the fastening screw would be fastened under this condition, it would be impossible to accurately select a cutting angle of the saw blade.
In addition, since the adjusting screw g is brought into abutment with the fastening bolt f, the abutment would be unstable, and the fastening screw f would be damaged due to the repeated uses so that there would be a fear that the fastening of the fixed support member b and the movable support member d would not be well performed.
Moreover, since the adjusting screw g is projected outwardly, the aesthetic design would be worse and the projection of the screw head would obstruct the operator's work.